TMNT-Teleporter
[[Datei:TMNT_Turtles_Space_1a.jpg|thumb|300px|'TMNT-Teleporter']]Dies ist eine Zusammenstellung von diversen technologischen Teleportern (teilweise auch als "Transmat-Geräte" oder einfach nur "Transmat"), welche in der TMNT-Franchise zur Durchbrechung von Raum, Zeit und interdimensionalen Barrieren zum Einsatz kommen. Mirage Comics Teleporter-Technologie wird bereits in den ersten Folgen der Mirage-Kontinuität - vor allem im Zusammenhang mit technologisch hoch fortgeschrittenen außerirdischen Völkern - eingesetzt. Von all diesen Beteiligten werden die Utroms''TMNT'' Vol.1 #4, ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #5 und ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #6"The Search for Splinter, Part 2" und Dale Evans McGillicutty"A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Story""Bill's TV Repair Ser.""Totally Hacked!" als die einzigen vorgestellt, deren Technologie zuverlässig funktioniert. Bei anderen Gelegenheiten - wie zum Beispiel bei Professor Honeycutt von der Galaktischen Föderation''The Fugitoid'' #1"Turtles in Space, Part 1 - The Fugitoid" und ""Turtles in Space, Part 5 - Triceraton Wars" oder Leatherhead''TMNT'' Vol.1 #45 und ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #28 - geht diese Technologie meist nicht über das Planungs- oder Experimentierstadium hinaus. TMNT Teleport - Utrom Transmat Mir.jpg|Ein Utrom-Teleporter 1987 Serie und Archie Comics In der 1987iger Cartoonserie und ihrem Comic-Ableger ist Teleportertechnologie ein etabliertes Plotelement, vor allem in Verbindung mit Dimension X, welche man nur über ein spezielles Transdimensionales Portal erreichen kann. Der Kriegsherr Krang hat ein solches Portal permanent in seiner Superfestung, dem Technodrom, installieren lassen, um so an die Ressourcen zu kommen, die ihm nach seinem Sturz in Dimension X noch geblieben sind. Nachdem er dessen Technologie kennengelernt hat, baut auch Donatello bei diversen Gelegenheiten an weitaus kompakteren Versionen eines Transdimensionalen Portals, welche in Sachen Ausmaßen von etwa Fernsehschirmgröße"Usagi Yojimbo" bis hinab zu einer klotzigen Taschenlampe reichen können.Turtles Forever TMNT Teleport - Transdimensional Portal 87.jpg|Krangs Transdimensionales Portal Portal 87 Don a.jpg|Ein von Donatello konstruiertes Portal 2003 Serie In der 2003 Zeichentrickserie werden nebst den unter der Mirage-Sektion vorgestellten Teleporter (siehe oben) auch originell erschaffene Teleportertechnologie vorgestellt, wie das von Cody Jones erfundene Zeitfenster (was aber ursprünglich nur als interchronales Beobachtungsmittel, nicht als Transporter konzipiert wurde),"Future Shellshock" die Transportwürfel der Zodacs."April's Artifact" und "Trouble with Augie" und der von Donatello entwickelte Cybermat zum Eintritt in den Cyberspace."Something Wicked" TMNT Teleport - Utrom Transmat 03.jpg|Ein Utrom-Transmat in der 2003 Serie TMNT Honeycutt Telelportal.jpg|Honeycutts Transmat-Maschine (Entwurf) Zodat Puzzle Cube.jpg|Ein Zodac-Transportwürfel Zodat Puzzle Cube Wasp World.jpg|Ein Zodac-Transportwürfel (große Ausführung) TMNT03 Cybermat.jpg|Donatellos Cybermat 2012 Serie Ähnlich wie in der 1987iger Serie verwenden die außerdimensionalen Kraang auch in der 2012 Animationsserie interdimensionale Teleportationstechnologie als Verbindung zwischen der Dimension X und der Erde. Die Größe eines Portals richtet sich dabei nach seinem Verwendungszweck, d.h. dem Volumen des zu transportierenden Objekts. Daher kann ein Kraang-Teleporter entweder die Größe einer menschlichen Faust haben, wenn sie nur für Objekte von den Ausmaßen eines großen Menschen bestimmt sind,"Metalhead Rewired" bis hin zu Maschinen, welche einen ganzen Raum ausfüllen können."TCRI""Wormquake! - Part 1" TMNT Teleport - Transdimensional Portal 12.jpg|Ein Kraang-Portal im T.C.R.I.-Gebäude Kraang mini portal.jpg|Ein Kraang-Miniportal 2018 Serie In der 2018 Cartoonserie dient Leonardos magisches Odachi den Turtles als primärer Portalerzeuger. IDW Comics Auch in den IDW Comics stellen Dimensionsteleporter die einzige Verbindungsmöglichkeit zwischen der Erde und Dimension X dar. Nicht nur Krang, der ein dauerhaftes Portal auf seinem Stützpunkt auf Burnow Island errichtet hat, sondern auch die Neutrinos und Harold Lillja (durch die technische Unterstützung von Professor Honeycutt)IDW Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #2 haben Zugang zu dieser Technologie erworben. TMNT Teleport - Transdimensional Portal IDW.jpg|Krangs Portal auf Burnow Island Alternativen Neben den genannten technologischen Gerätschaften gibt es auch magische oder kosmische Artefakte, welche einen interdimensionalen Transport ermöglichen. Dazu gehören der Warp-Kristall und das Zeitzepter aus den Mirage Comics, der Kriegsstab des Ultimativen Daimyo aus der 2003 Serie, und sogar auch gewisse Wesenheiten wie Cudley the Cowlick aus den Archie Comics. :Für eine genauere Aufstellung dieser Alternativen, siehe unten. Siehe auch Mirage und 2003 Serie *Utrom **[[Techno Cosmic Research Institute|''T.C.R.I.]] *Professor Honeycutt *Warp-Kristall *Renet und Lord Simultaneous **Zeitzepter **Cosmic Digital Quartz *Dale Evans McGillicutty '''1987 Serie und Archie Comics' *Krang **Dimension X *Cudley the Cowlick 2003 Serie *Zodac-Transportwürfel *Cody Jones 2012 Serie *Kraang *Kraang-Energiezelle IDW Comics *Neutrinos *Harold Lillja *Burnow Island Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Dimensionstransporter Kategorie:Kraang